youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dillon The Hacker
Dillon Prescott Henderson '''known on YouTube as '''Dillon The Hacker is a American YouTuber who makes ranting vlogs. Dillon joined YouTube in 2014. He became really popular with his rant videos mostly about PewDiePie, Smosh, Boogie2988 and other well known YouTubers. Dillon is still active on his Twitter account, But his inactive four months on his YouTube channel. Biography Dillon Henderson is an 15 year old YouTube vlogger. His best friend is Kevin or well knowed as BG Kumbi. 'They are going in same school. Kevin supports Dillons videos & promotes his channel to find more fans. His dad is always working as a supervisor on offshore oil-rigs, So he dont know what Dillon is making on YouTube. His mom hears him making his videos, and Dillon explained to her what his doing on YouTube, but she is out of touch with the Internet and doesn't really understand what YouTube is. '''Dillon '''says that he has a girlfriend called: 'Pupinia Stewart, 'And that they will rule the world. Intresting Facts * He started hacking & coding when he was 2 yeairs old. * He has a IQ of 143. * He self-proclaimed as a leader of Anonymous & 4chan. * He says that he will take over YouTube. * He said that he will hack Reddit. History in '''June 15,1012 '''his friend Kevin or '''BGKumbi, '''discusses a friend named “Dillon who is a hacker“.When '''Dillon '''uploaded his first YouTube video, It becomes so popular, That it has over 111,000+views. Later, it was founded that theres a YouTuber called: 'Marky Mole. ''' It appears to be Dillon wearing a red hoodie and painted-on whiskers. He mostly talked about that he was beaten up in school. In his other videos, '''Marky Moles makes prank calls, talks about the Kardashians, and pulls a sandwich out of his underwear. Marky deleted all of his YouTube videos and started making new videos, There are some videos of Marky. The prank war between 4chan and Dillon the Hacker At the start of the war, Dillon comed and said to 4chan: “This is your warning 4chan. You do not want to cross a professional hacker“.After what Dillon said, Members from 4chan started randomly putting images of Internet’s cat lovers, porn addicts, and prankers all come to hang out. They ignored Dillons warnings and founded his address in Arizona. But then members of 4chan founded out that it was a bait by Dillon'. '''The fake addres was tweeted by Dillon'. ' The screengrab of Dillons location was posted by a unknown Anonymous member called: John Smith. Smith scrubbed his YouTube account of all his comments, So he left the YouTube account with 10 YouTube videos. Programmers created automated programs called Scripts, So they can compare followers of: BGKumbi & StraightUpStreet. But after that Dillon confirmed that BGKubmi & TraightUpStreet are members of a hacking group called '''The Meme Krew. '''Then '''BGKumbi '''said: “Not only are we going to take down 4chan, we’re going to take down Funnyjunk and Reddit as well. Leauge Of Legends Video In 2014, Dillon made a video where he raged over a video game called: League of Legends, Because he got bannded on it.He said that admins on Leauge of Legends will pay, And that they need to unban him now. He said that his the best Leauge of Legends player in North America, And that they will respect him. Then he threw some object on the ground, And started raging. At the end a desk fall on him and he just stopped raging and stopped recording. New YouTube Channel 2015 On '''May.6.2015 '''Dillon made a new YouTube channel called: '''Dillon Prescott Henderson. '''His first video on it was uploaded in May.10.2015. He raged and punched his head on his wall, And on his head, A lot of blood comed out, He started raging because Anonymous hacked his main YouTube channel '''Dillon The Hacker'. Because he made that video, In May 12,2015 A Anonymous member uploaded a video on Dillon The Hackers channel, They just know that the guy witch hacked Dillon is named Derek. He said that Dillon is really hacked by anonymous, And that he will never get his YouTube channel back. But in May 13 2015, Dillon made a video asking '''PewDiePie '''to help him to unhack his YouTube channel. Other Videos Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger